


【虫神秘】Addicted

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 蜘蛛侠标记了昆汀·贝克，却没有给他完整的性，彼得·帕克满足了他。单发/ABO/PWP/身份梗/伪NTR





	【虫神秘】Addicted

昆汀躺在床上，将他并不娇小的身体努力缩成一团微微颤抖，他知道自己快要发情了，但是他的alpha却不在身边。

伦敦一战之后，不知道蜘蛛侠和神盾局做了什么交易，得到了昆汀的监管权。他的理由也很充分，蜘蛛侠是个强大的alpha，只要他标记了作为omega的昆汀，神秘客就也就不得不对蜘蛛侠唯命是从。

于是他们在神盾局的实验室里完成了标记，昆汀甚至不能确定是否有监控在偷窥监视他们的行为。只知道蜘蛛侠用他混杂着月橘、曼陀罗和被腐蚀的皮草气味的信息素强行诱发了他的情热期，用紫红粗大的性器填满了他不断溢出爱液的甬道之后，毫不犹豫地咬破了他的腺体。

蜘蛛侠甚至用蛛网封住了他的嘴，强迫他的双手抱起自己弯折的大腿，以这样无所保留打开自己的姿势被缠绕固定，彻底露出难堪的穴口接受alpha的入侵。于是他就在这样丧失所有身体自由的情况下，被亲手击败他的蜘蛛侠标记了。

不过蜘蛛侠根本是多此一举，omega被标记之后完全沉溺在alpha的信息素中，如果不是手脚都被束缚，他甚至会主动爬上alpha坚实的肩膀，扭动腰肢只求他的alpha可以继续用力插进他柔软潮湿的肉穴中肆意冲撞，直到他的alpha顶进那个从没有人进入过的秘境，用精液将里面填满。被封住的嘴里也不会再是咒骂，只是堵住了各种淫词浪语。

他一直都渴望蜘蛛侠，希望被他那强大的力量所控制。

然而或许蜘蛛侠就是不希望获得这些，他在咬破昆汀的腺体，确认身下的omega已经染上自己信息素的气味之后，没有成结就退了出来，然后快速地摩擦自己的性器，射在了昆汀的大腿上。

当然了，蜘蛛侠不需要一个疯子反派的孩子。

可怜的omega明明刚被标记，却没能得到alpha的精液，依旧处于发情期之中，他甚至只能在被束缚的状态下难耐地扭动着自己的身子，被封住的嘴里发出呜咽，被操开的穴口像是搁浅的生物在渴求呼吸，一张一合地排出一股股滑腻的爱液和之前被进入时被挤弄摩擦出的泡沫。而他被允许得到的只有一根还不如他的alpha粗大的按摩棒。

即便如此，他还是饥渴地吞进按摩棒，在冰冷机械的震动中达到空虚的高潮，之后被迫接受了两针强力抑制剂，强制结束了每一个omega都幻想过的，本应充满温情、交织着欲望与疼爱的标记过程。

之后他就被带去和蜘蛛侠一同生活，他们没再做过爱，如果之前那能叫做爱而不是什么给奴隶打烙印的仪式的话。

虽然蜘蛛侠甚至不与他过夜，但是他的alpha会每天释放出信息素来驯养被他标记的omega。昆汀知道这不正常，这甚至不是普通AO配偶之间会产生的依赖关系，但是他还是无法控制自己，蜘蛛侠甚至没有给他一个结，他却好像是染上了毒瘾一样渴望他的alpha，让他不敢逃跑的不是因为跟踪器而是他不敢想象没有蜘蛛侠定期的施舍。

但是这次蜘蛛侠有两天都没有回来了，也许他遇上了一些棘手的事件，也许他根本忘了家里还养着一个需要他安抚的omega，或者他根本不在乎，反正现在他已经没有反抗的能力了。

昆汀只能在有蜘蛛侠气味的床上颤抖，把衣柜里各种备用的战服都抓了出来，铺满了床。每一件战服上都爬满了蛛网的花纹，躺在其中的昆汀好像是蜘蛛将死的猎物。

这时门突然开了，他们的秘密巢穴里从来没有来过第三个人。

彼得一进屋就闻到了浓郁的信息素的味道，他知道昆汀发情了，被标记之后的昆汀保留了原有的苦艾酒和黑郁金香那种魅惑令人迷乱的气味，与蜘蛛侠的信息素混合之后产生了一种类似糖霜奶油的诡异甜香。

在标记昆汀之后的近一个月左右的时间里，他还没有以彼得·帕克的身份与昆汀见过面，神盾局给昆汀洗了脑，让他忘记了蜘蛛侠的真实身份，只记得彼得·帕克是在他离职史塔克工业之前遇到过的一个实习生，而他正好也在神盾打工。

彼得这两天为了参加学校的一个活动一直没回来，活动本来还需要有几天，但是他怕昆汀有什么状况抽空跑了回来。

看看他一回来就看到了什么吧，他的omega在发情，而他甚至不知道。

彼得推开了房门，卧室里面的气味更加浓烈。

昆汀听到开门声看向门口，他一瞬间渴望是他的alpha回来了，即便他不会和他完整的交合，只要有他的气味也能让他安心一些。然而他不知道彼得为什么会出现在这里，但是他不想让任何人看到他现在的状况。

“贝克先生，你发情了。”年轻人语气礼貌客气，没有一丝慌乱，只是陈述着事实。

“你为什么在这里！？”

不像彼得那般镇定，感觉下体已经开始潮湿发痒的昆汀有些控制不住自己的情绪。

他是发情了，他需要他的alpha，而不是只有过两面之缘的年轻实习生。

彼得却一步步向他走来，抽掉了昆汀紧紧抱在怀里的战衣，年轻人的手劲意外地大。

“这帮不了你不是吗？”彼得看到昆汀抱着自己的衣服，内心涌上一股奇妙的满足感，但是他看向自己的眼神明显只充满陌生与不安，他甚至不知道最渴望的人就在面前。

“我可以帮你，我也是个alpha，虽然才刚刚分化两个月。”是的，就在布拉格那个夜晚，他意识到自己对昆汀的感情之后突然地就分化了。

彼得说着释放出自己的信息素。

昆汀瞬间睁大了原本就极具存在感的眼睛，他闻到了他的alpha的味道，这让他的喉结忍不住上下动了一下。

这不可能，被标记过的omega应该会本能地与其他的alpha互相排斥，但现在屋内各种融合的气味明显只是在让这一切更快升温。

他突然想到蜘蛛侠每次对他释放出信息素之后给他注射的药剂，蜘蛛侠说那只是一些稳定剂，每次被alpha的信息素满足的omega根本没有理智拒绝，但是想想如果那是其他的什么东西呢？或许他们正在改造他的身体，让他会将任何alpha都错认成那个让自己上瘾的味道，让自己可以轻易地被任何的alpha控制。

他们做得出来。

这个想法让昆汀脊背发凉，但是他仍然控制不住自己小腹中逐渐升腾的欲望，alpha的气味让他忍不住想靠近，想扒掉面前这个几乎是陌生人的年轻人的裤子，将他的性器塞进嘴里。

年轻人仿佛看穿了他眼底的渴望，一步步向他靠近。

“你不可以！我有alpha！”

昆汀声音颤抖，没想到自己有一天会变成一个为蜘蛛侠守节的omega，仿佛面前的年轻人再往前一步他就会失去根本不存在的贞操，失去他的alpha施舍给他的虚假关系。

是啊，你的alpha就是我，彼得在心里说。他想也许昆汀真的被发情期冲昏了脑子，竟然不能从信息素中认出他，但是想到或许是定期注射的药剂真的完美封印了昆汀的记忆，而面前想要反抗却完全被alpha强大的信息素钉在原地的昆汀也让他下身蠢蠢欲动。

彼得不再犹豫，将昆汀推倒在铺满了他的战衣的床上，之前一次他被要求优先确认完成标记而不能尽兴地享受这副身体，现在他有资格让这个骗取了他真心的男人彻底成为他的。

“可你的alpha在哪呢？”

彼得坏心眼地说到，同时扒掉了昆汀的裤子，意料之中地摸到了他早已湿成一片的后穴。

“他都不顾你的发情期，他好好满足过你吗？”

彼得知道上次他们都没有尽兴，而这句话也戳到了昆汀的痛处。

“不……”

昆汀发出绝望的呻吟，眼前这个面容清秀看起来无害又乖巧的年轻人此刻已经将手指插进了他的肠道，而他说的话也刺进了自己的内心，或许蜘蛛侠对他没有感情，但是昆汀相信他对自己标记过的omega会尽到一份责任，但是如果此时他接受了这个年轻人，或许再次见到他的alpha时他能获得的只可能一个鄙夷嫌弃的眼神。只是想象标记破碎就让昆汀感觉内脏都要被撕裂了。但年轻的alpha的气味与和外表不相符的力量让他无法反抗。

“你咬着我不放呢，说不是不想我停下吧。”

彼得凑到昆汀耳边说，气息挠得昆汀的神经从耳边一直抽到自己的臀部，他感觉自己忍不住又收紧了后穴想要感受更多。

虽然昆汀一下下地夹紧着自己的肉穴，年轻人还是借着他黏腻的液体将手指都塞了进去并胡乱地弯曲，刺激着早就软成融化的黄油一般的肠道。

不够，这根本不够，昆汀的大脑在疯狂叫嚣。但他不想承认，他只能咬住自己的手背堵住呼之欲出的声音，然后强迫自己闭上眼睛扭开头。

“看来你不想看见我？我也可以帮你。”

彼得看昆汀强忍的样子有些好笑，突然想起了什么，从床底下找到一个备用的蛛网发射器，将昆汀的眼睛蒙了起来。

“这下你可以将我想象成是他了。”

瞬间他的眼前变得只能朦胧地感受到一点光线，接着解皮带扣拉下拉链的声音敲打着他因为失去视觉而更敏感的鼓膜，那强烈的alpha气味让他马上反应了过来突然凑到他脸旁的是什么。

蛛网并不能完全遮住昆汀的视线，却足以蒙蔽他的理智，年轻人的话语就好像魔鬼的呢喃。他想象与他缠绵的真的是他的alpha，他并不算熟悉蜘蛛侠的身体，只觉得这个年轻人的感触似乎确实可以“以假乱真”。

终于，昆汀迫不及待地就将那半硬的性器含进了嘴里，就像他一开始就想做的那样。

alpha的气味极大地安抚了发情期的omega，却也进一步刺激着他的欲望，昆汀卖力地舔弄着年轻人的性器，由于看不见，他只能用舌头和手去一点点确认那东西的形状，一边舔过涨大的头冠，一边用拇指抚摸柱身上逐渐开始开始凸起的青筋。

彼得看到昆汀开始接受这场情事，他的alpha本能愉悦地让信息素又更浓烈了一些，他想再说两句调侃他“背叛”自己alpha的话，感受昆汀羞耻地想要躲避却不得不臣服于自己的模样，但是彼得又把这些话咽了回去。

取而代之的是掀起昆汀的上衣揉捏他胸前早就偷偷硬了起来的乳尖，另一只手捏着昆汀的下巴将自己完全勃起的性器顶得更深。

发情的omega禁不起各种刺激，他为被揉捏的乳尖而颤抖，又因为顶到喉咙深处的软肉而忍不住试图吞咽过多溢出的唾液。

彼得的阴茎每次都试图进到更深的地方，这让昆汀只能尽量张大粉色的薄唇接受他的入侵。

虽然昆汀的湿热温软的口内令人流连忘返，彼得还是忍住将自己退了出来，这次没有马上再插进去，他看到昆汀因为看不清两人间的距离而在空气中保持着张大着嘴的姿势，顺从地等待他下一次的入侵，却又好像急不可耐似的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。彼得握着自己的柱身将混合了前液与昆汀的唾液的液体抹在他的唇上，也迅速地被昆汀舔掉。

这让彼得喉咙发紧，忍不住也舔了下自己的嘴唇，吞下了自己分泌出的唾液。

稍微分开一些之后，彼得才看到昆汀在偷偷地抚摸着自己的后穴，甚至浸湿了他身下的那件战衣和床单，他不知道他的alpha正眯着眼看着他，并悄悄靠近他，嗅着属于自己的omega散发出的甜蜜气味。

彼得想或许他永远不会再穿那件战衣了。

他将昆汀从背后抱了起来，自己坐在床边，从昆汀的身后将他的双腿打开，架在自己的大腿上。他不急着进入，只是拉着昆汀的手阻止他偷吃的行为，让他的手指和自己的一起爱抚前胸的凸起，他自己也贴在昆汀的背上悄悄地摩擦。

年轻人炙热的气息喷在昆汀后颈的腺体上，他或许真的是疯了，他现在只想要在他穴口徘徊的阴茎进入他的身体，要他身后年轻的alpha再次咬破他的腺体。

他的理智告诉他和别的alpha交合只会无比痛苦，但是无用的理智正一点点被高密度接触的肌肤侵蚀，被交缠的手指一点点掐到窒息。

彼得舔着昆汀的腺体，这让昆汀感觉到奇妙的满足，被情欲冲昏头脑的omega没有反应过来这正是来自他的alpha的爱抚，或许即便他清醒他也不会相信那个只是为了控制他而标记他的alpha会给他这些。

“不、不行了，我要……”

仿佛再不得到安抚就永远没有机会一样，他的后穴又溢出一些液体，催促alpha的进入。

彼得也被两人的信息素熏得头昏脑涨，他可不想在第一次与他的omega真正交合之前就丢盔弃甲，扶着自己涨红的阴茎进入了昆汀的肉穴。

迎接他的是肉穴中一层层的包裹，随着主人满足的叹息，肠道欢欣地吸吮着alpha的性器。

昆汀满脑子都是被填满的快感，完全忘记了刚才的担忧，胡乱地抓了几下，找到了搂着他的腰的手臂，扶着那有力的小臂开始上下动作。接着他的脚踝被身后的alpha抓住抬起，踩到了年轻人的膝盖上，这让他可以更大幅度地晃动臀部，忘我地吞吐那让他快乐的巨物。

正当他沉迷于充斥全身的快感时，身后的年轻人突然拨开了一些蛛网解放了他的一只眼睛。恢复视觉的冲击让他忘了怀疑这个“普通”的年轻人怎么可能轻易地就将蜘蛛侠的蛛网撕开一个口子，他只是下意识地低头去看自己那个正在被反复贯穿的地方。

年轻人似乎也正有此意，抱起他的双腿打开到几乎极限，让他看清自己那被涨红的阴茎不断穿刺的地方。

交合处的性器缓缓地退出又插入，用进出时挤出的淫糜水声强调着他正被另外的alpha进入这件事，而他的身体已经完全接受并享受着这一切。

昆汀从来没有和蜘蛛侠或神盾透露过他甚至没有过真正的和alpha的经验这件事，他当然不会！但是身为omega，和alpha上床的风险太高，他不想因为这事毁了他的技术和事业，当然他们依旧没能获得重视，这才是昆汀最觉得不值的。也或许他的omega本能一直让他想要找到一个固定配对的alpha，而不是像现在这样从来没能得到过自己的alpha真正的爱抚，却被一个只见过两次的年轻人满足。

可惜刚才他自己的一番动作早就消耗了他大半的体力，此时也不能再做更多的挣扎，对alpha的渴望也让他不能抵抗这些。

身后的年轻人明显也不想给他这个机会，只是打开他的腿，试图进去更深的地方。

年轻人没有问爽不爽这种煞风景的问题，怀里男人不停蜷曲又撑直的脚趾和腰身一阵阵的痉挛是最好的回答。

“你会为我打开，对吗？”

年轻人又在昆汀耳边低语着罪恶的邀请，咬住他的耳垂扼杀他拒绝的回答。

他的身体早就不听使唤，他能感受到年轻人粗大的阴茎每次都在挤进到更深的地方，那个他的alpha都没有进入过的地方。但他想要这个，期待让他浑身颤抖。

终于alpha粗大的顶部彻底挤进了昆汀的生殖腔，开始涨大成结。快感和痛苦让他尖叫着流出了生理性的眼泪，熟年的omega突然感受到一阵惊恐与心慌，他拍打着扣紧了自己腰部的手臂喊着不要，仿佛只要没有完成最后一步他就还不会被他标记的主人抛弃。

身后年轻的alpha自然不理会他的抵抗，温柔地亲吻着他的眼泪和耳后，精瘦有力手臂却将他扣得更紧，同时安抚他抽搐的小腹。

昆汀被捏着脸颊强行往后转，彼得亲吻了他，或许刚开始也只是安抚的意味，渐渐地却开始攻城略地，互相吸吮对方的嘴唇。

他的alpha还不曾给他一个吻，而这个年轻人几乎带来了一个omega所有想要的。

在昆汀终于不再哭泣的时候，又发生了一件令他的心脏几乎停止的事。

年轻的alpha咬破了他的腺体。

新鲜又浓烈的信息素直接注入他的身体，配合着生殖腔内不停射入的精液，又激得昆汀呜咽了起来。他摇着头想甩开咬着他的alpha，却只能让被汗水浸湿的发尖一下下地甩在年轻人的脸颊上，这让彼得咬得更加用力了。

昆汀尖叫着被操射了出来，然而体内漫长的成结过程还没有结束。他不认为这个年轻人能强大地覆盖掉蜘蛛侠的标记，但是他已经没有任何余暇去思考自己将面临什么，在alpha好像永无止境的射精中渐渐开始失去意识。

昆汀醒来的时候，那个年轻的alpha已经不在了，而他瘫软在床上甚至不想挪动一根手指。

很快，他又听到了一声开门声，他知道，这次是他的alpha回来了。

昆汀勾起了一个绝望又像是在期待什么的笑容。

蜘蛛侠会怎么看待他呢，这个躺在他的战衣上，浑身还染着情欲的潮红，散发着发情期的气味，腺体上却有新的咬痕，后穴被操得翻出嫩肉，还从里面一股股吐出浓稠精液的，他的omega。

**Author's Note:**

> ~~接下来当然是坦白身份啦，不然假装被绿再搞一次吗？ |ﾍ(´ω`)ゞ Q还要演一演被QJ吗，人生太假太累啦！~~


End file.
